Aucune promesse ne dure
by JessSwann2
Summary: Un peu plus d'an après le départ de Will, Elizabeth se sent seule.... Va t'elle être consolée ?


_**Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi sauf le scénario ( en même temps aucun doute possible mdrrrr)**_

_**Bonjour ! Prêts pour une nouvelle histoire ? Alors c'est parti ... Je le répète , c'est déconseillé aux plus jeunes ! Bonne lecture et ... Reviews ?**_

**Aucune promesse ne dure**

Cela faisait à présent un peu plus d'une année que Tai Huang naviguait sous le commandement d'Elizabeth Turner qui si elle était une femme n'en était pas moins un capitaine aussi exigent que Sao Feng l'avait été. Bien sur les débuts n'avaient pas été faciles, les marins aguerris qui composaient l'équipage acceptant difficilement la présence d'une femme à bord, reine des pirates ou non. Mais le temps passant, chacun s'était fait à cette femme discrète, qui, les formes dissimulées dans un habit masculin et les cheveux impitoyablement relevés et enfermés dans une résille, les commandait comme un homme.

Aucun des marins de l'Empress ne l'avait jamais vue en galante compagnie exception faite du jour de ses noces avec le nouveau capitaine du Hollandais Volant. En fait, c'était précisément ce jour là que s'était joué le sort du nouveau capitaine de l'Empress. Durant toute la journée, l'équipage avait statué sur le cas de l'héritière que Feng avait désignée avant de mourir et d'âpres discussions avaient eu lieu. Finalement, le prestige de sa récente victoire comme reine des pirates l'avait emporté sur le reste et à la nuit tombée quelques heures après le départ de Will, les hommes avaient mis à flot une chaloupe pour aller chercher leur nouveau capitaine.

Depuis cette date, Elizabeth n'avait pas quitté le navire, voyageant au gré de ses envies et de leurs prises, restant à bord pendant que les hommes qui avaient quartier libre écumaient tavernes et bordels, assouvissant leur désirs et dépensant jusqu'à la dernière pièce en filles de joie et alcool. Ces soirs là, chacun savait qu'elle restait confinée dans sa cabine, étudiant cartes maritimes et autres documents, s'autorisant parfois un verre de rhum.

Leur dernier abordage avait été un franc succès, la jeune femme se battant toujours plus rageusement contre les navires portant le pavillon de la Compagnie des Indes comme si elle cherchait encore à venger les morts de son père, de James Norrington et de son mari. Pour célébrer cette prise de choix, ils avaient fait escale au large d'une petite île de la mer Egée et dernier à bord, Tai Huang arpentait silencieusement le navire, vérifiant que tout était en ordre avant d'aller assouvir ses besoins. Tai passa silencieusement devant la cabine de son capitaine pour se rendre à terre lorsqu'un gémissement étouffé l'arrêta net. Intrigué, Tai s'approcha lentement de la porte et posa la main sur son arme en un réflexe de protection. Certes, il savait son capitaine capable de se défendre mais il avait l'habitude de ne rien laisser au hasard, surtout ces soirs, où tandis que les marins ripaillaient et buvaient , Elizabeth restait seule à bord d'un navire sans surveillance.

Le pistolet à la main, le chien relevé, Tai hésitait toujours lorsqu'un nouveau gémissement, plus fort que le premier se fit entendre. Alarmé, Tai ouvrit la porte de la cabine en silence, ses yeux se plissant dans la semi obscurité. Une onde de chaleur se diffusa au creux de ses reins à la vue du spectacle qui l'attendait. Elizabeth ,les yeux mi clos, à demi nue à la lumière vacillante d'une bougie avait les cheveux dénoués, tandis qu'à ses cotés gisait une bouteille de rhum vide. Fasciné, Tai suivit les mouvements rapides de la main d'Elizabeth sur son entrejambe tandis qu'un nouveau gémissement de frustration franchissait les lèvres de son capitaine.

Le sexe tendu, il ne put se retenir et fit un pas vers elle, faisant craquer le plancher de la jonque. Elizabeth, l'air hagard, ouvrit les yeux et le fixa un moment sans réagir avant de pousser un cri d'horreur, s'empressant de se couvrir du drap de son lit. Tai, rouge de confusion, le sang cognant à ses tempes tant il la désirait s'inclina légèrement

- Capitaine… Je … J'ai cru que vous étiez en danger. Balbutia-t-il

Elizabeth resserra le drap contre elle d'une main tremblante

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas à terre à dépenser ton argent avec les femmes ou en alcool comme tes compagnons !!!

- J'y allais Capitaine seulement lorsque je suis passé devant votre cabine j'ai entendu du bruit alors… Murmura-t-il à la fois excité et gêné

Elizabeth le regarda avec amertume, morte de honte d'avoir été vue dans une telle posture, humiliée que son second l'ait surprise alors qu'elle tentait de se satisfaire seule comme c'était le cas depuis bientôt un an. Son corps avide de caresses ne lui laissait pas de repos et la nuit elle se surprenait souvent à chercher le sommeil, espérant des voluptés que sa nuit de noce ne lui avait permis que d'entrevoir. Tai la fixa à nouveau tenaillé par un désir ardent et posa doucement la main sur son épaule, la faisant frissonner

- Capitaine, vous n'êtes pas forcée de rester seule… Sur un navire il est courant que les marins disons se rendent service.. Osa-t-il poussé par son désir

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, songeant que ça faisait bien longtemps que personne n'avait touché sa peau nue, même pour une innocente caresse comme celle de Tai à présent.

- Je suis mariée. Et je suis ton Capitaine. Souffla-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, son corps réagissant malgré elle

Son trouble évident augmenta celui de Tai qui fit doucement glisser le drap qui la protégeait, découvrant sa peau nue.

- Sauf votre respect, vous êtes aussi une femme. Murmura-t-il. Et si les hommes peuvent s'entraider pourquoi ce serait différent pour vous ? Sao Feng lui-même agissait ainsi lorsque les femmes venaient à manquer.

Elizabeth soupira en reprenant mollement le drap pour s'en couvrir, son corps tout entier criant sa frustration et son désir brutal du seul homme qui avait osé l'approcher depuis la mort de Will. Le sexe gonflé, se retenant à grand peine de saisir à pleine main les seins qui faisaient un léger renflement sous le tissus, Tai s'approcha imperceptiblement de celle qu'il ne voyait plus comme son capitaine mais comme une femme désirable qu'il mourrait d'envie de posséder.

- La solitude n'est bonne pour aucun marin Capitaine.

Elizabeth secoua la tête, son corps se tendant vers lui.

- Non j'ai fait une promesse Tai

- Je ne vous en respecterais pas moins Capitaine. Mais peut être que je vous en aimerais plus. S'entêta Tai en laissant une de ses mains effleurer la peau douce de ses jambes, remontant lentement vers son genou. Laissez moi vous soulager Capitaine. Il n'y a que nous à bord, vous le savez bien.

Cessant de lutter, Elizabeth gémit en sentant son souffle chaud contre elle, tandis que Tai glissait ses doigts vers son intimité, reprenant avec douceur les mouvements que son arrivée avait interrompus. Elizabeth gémit de plaisir en sentant les doigts de son second la combler avec précaution , bougeant en de lents mouvements circulaires. Vaincue, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, dévoilant tout son corps et ferma les yeux abandonnant toute lutte contre son désir. Tai, fou d'excitation souffla bruyamment alors qu'il se retenait de la prendre. Avec une lenteur étudiée il laissa sa bouche errer sur le ventre d'Elizabeth avant de descendre, dardant sa langue entre les cuisses largement ouvertes et commença à lécher son intimité. Elizabeth poussa un long gémissement de plaisir, ses mains se crispant sur le drap tandis que ses hanches venaient à la rencontre des lèvres de Tai Huang qui s'empressa d'approfondir sa caresse, sa langue se promenant sur elle tandis qu'il plaquait sa bouche sur son intimité. Il appuya sa caresse longtemps, jusqu'à la sentir frissonner de plaisir, secouée par un orgasme libérateur.

Avec un soupir, il s'écarta d'elle, la bosse de son pantalon ne laissant place à aucun doute quand à son excitation. Elizabeth ivre de caresse et d'alcool, ouvrit lentement les yeux et le contempla d'un air lascif, son corps en appelant toujours plus après cette si longue abstinence.

- Ne pars pas Tai… Viens. Murmura-t-elle. Un échange de bons procédés c'est toi qui l'a dit …

Il sourit découvrant son sexe long et mince, gonflé par le désir et presque douloureux de la retenue qu'il s'était imposée.

Tremblante, Elizabeth saisit son sexe à pleine main, faisant râler de plaisir Tai qui même dans ses fantasmes les plus fous n'avait jamais imaginé la voir ainsi. Elizabeth, hagarde le regarda un moment, frissonnant en sentant le sexe de son second durcir sous ses doigts malhabiles.

- Fait avec moi comme si j'étais un de tes compagnons et non ton capitaine ou une femme. Souffla-t-elle

A ces mots, Tai émit un hoquet étranglé, s'efforçant de calmer son excitation. Il guetta son regard, s'assurant de son accord avant de la retourner sans douceur, pinçant un de ses tétons au passage. Il écarta ses fesses d'une main pressée avant de glisser sa langue sur son anus, l'humidifiant avec application. Finalement, il se releva, la dominant de toute sa taille avant de la prendre d'un coup sec par la voie la plus étroite, la faisant crier de douleur. Tai gémit en réponse et la saisit par la taille, la forçant à rester immobile. Il lui sembla que son cœur allait exploser alors qu'il desserrait son étreinte, une de ses mains se glissant sur son intimité pour la caresser. Les cris de souffrance d'Elizabeth se muèrent peu à peu en gémissements alors qu'il commençait un va et vient pressé en elle, ses doigts exerçant de douces pressions sur son intimité. Elizabeth soupira de plaisir en sentant son sexe long bouger en elle, le second s'enfonçant de plus en plus aisément dans son temple le plus secret. Le gémissement de Tai fit écho au sien alors qu'il goûtait pleinement l'étroitesse et la chaleur de son antre, excité par ses contractions de douleur. Finalement il se lâcha en elle à grand jets, inondant son fondement tandis que sa main accélérait sur son clitoris, la faisant jouir une seconde fois.

Percluse de douleur et de plaisir mêlés , Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur le lit, les sens enfin apaisés tandis que Tai, rassasié d'elle, se rhabillait en silence

- Bonne nuit Capitaine. Dit il simplement d'un ton respectueux en se dirigeant vers la porte .

- Merci Tai. Toi aussi.. Murmura Elizabeth en l'entendant refermer la porte avec délicatesse.

*

Dissimulé dans l'ombre, Will Turner, les yeux brillants de joie vit Tai sortir et se retint à grand peine de se découvrir. Le jeune homme avait hâte de revoir Elizabeth et de lui faire la surprise de sa liberté fraîchement retrouvée au bout d'une année de suppliques et de marchandages auprès de Calypso. Ça faisait plus d'un an à présent qu'il n'avait pas revu sa femme et il avait du déployer des trésors de persuasion pour la convaincre que son épreuve était vaine et leur amour indestructible. Elizabeth l'attendrait envers et contre tout, il en était certain. Finalement Calypso avait cédé à sa demande, laissant Bill le Bottier remplacer son fils à la barre du Hollandais Volant comme il le souhaitait.

Will ouvrit doucement la porte de la cabine d'Elizabeth, sur de la trouver attablée à son bureau, occupée à calculer des trajectoires comme il l'avait si souvent imaginée. Il s'arrêta net en la voyant. Dans un coin de la pièce la bougie brillait encore, ne lui épargnant aucuns détails. Entièrement nue, Elizabeth gisait sur le ventre, la respiration calme alors qu'elle dormait, ses cheveux épars sur l'oreiller, les cuisses luisantes d'un liquide blanchâtre que Will regarda avec dégoût. Sans se retourner les paupières closes, Elizabeth s'étira lascivement, le corps frissonnant de plaisir et un vague sourire repu aux lèvres.

Will la regarda avec tristesse, comprenant brutalement la raison de la mine réjouie qu'arborait Tai Huang en sortant quelques instants plus tôt. Sans bruit, il sortit de la pièce avec l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur pour la seconde fois et descendit de l'Empress sans se faire voir. Il courut le long de la grève, s'éloignant du port et de cette île maudite où il avait eu la preuve de l'infidélité de celle qu'il n'avait cessé d'aimer. Aveuglé par les larmes, il parvint au bout de la plage et tomba à genoux laissant l'eau sombre lécher son corps

- Calypso… Je t'en prie Répond moi.. J'ai fait une erreur… Il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici… Je t'en prie Calypso, écoute moi une dernière fois. Supplia-t-il d'une voix étouffée par les larmes.

Le vent se leva sur l'océan tandis qu'une kyrielle de crabes s'approchait de lui, formant le corps que Will avait connu sous le nom de Tia Dalma. La femme le regarda avec pénétration avant de parler de la voix lente et profonde qui lui était coutumière

- Ainsi donc te voila revenu vers moi Will Turner. Je croyais que la charge que le destin t'avait confiée n'était pas pour toi … Ironisa-t-elle

Will tourna la tête avec amertume, fixant l'horizon sur lequel se détachait la silhouette caractéristique de l'Empress.

- Je me suis trompé Calypso. J'ai cru… j'ai cru qu'elle m'aimait, j'ai cru en son engagement.

Calypso le regarda en souriant et posa la main sur son bras.

- Écoute moi Will. Je t'offre une seconde chance, je t'offre l'oubli de ta souffrance et l'immortalité. Redeviens le capitaine du Hollandais Volant pour l'éternité. Navigue sur les flots sans jamais la revoir et accomplit ton destin. Un jour à terre contre un siècle en mer. Alors Will acceptes tu mon offre ?

Will soupira, déchiré à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Elizabeth mais sachant au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner cette nouvelle trahison qui lui tordait l'âme. Il leva son regard embué vers Calypso

- Je lui ai promis de revenir

- Et elle de t'attendre. Riposta Calypso

Will soupira et hocha la tête

- Et apparemment aucune promesse ne dure jamais. Murmura-t-il avec amertume. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, elle m'a déjà tout pris… Alors j'accepte ton offre Calypso. Un jour à terre contre cent ans en mer.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Calypso posa sa main sur celle de Will et un rayon vert éclaira la nuit un bref instant, faisant apparaître le Hollandais Volant que Will se hâta de rejoindre disparaissant du monde pour un siècle de service, ignorant que sur l'Empress, Elizabeth fixait l'horizon, l'âme torturée d'avoir oublié un bref instant sa promesse….


End file.
